Learn Something
by Chaos Blitz
Summary: Who can you be in high school? They say you can be whoever you want but what if whoever you really are is shunned? Do you change who you are? Or do you fight for acceptance?
1. Chapter 1

-Morning Rush

I jolted out of my bed suddenly, a cold sweat covering my body.

Goosebumps were covering my limbs in fear and from shivering. I didn't understand the dream-the nightmare-but it scared me nonetheless.

That stare piercing into me.

As if they were relishing in the chaos around me.

That was all I saw.

Two sadistic eyes, and an apocalyptic city.

Wherever I turned the eyes blocked my gaze. Wherever I ran the eyes followed relentlessly. They enveloped my senses. No matter what I did, that glint of gleeful sadism remained in my view, behind the icy purple irises.

Even in the tormented setting the eyes were calm. Even going as far as to close their eyes the, seductively long eyelashes replacing the stare as a content sigh was heard from all around.

It should have been better than the eyes but it wasn't.

Such a calm expression covering the view of the turmoil laden area. It was highly disturbing.

Everything about them haunted me.

I got out of bed on weak legs. Making my way out of the darkness that enveloped my room and into the equally black hallway.

Shuffling my slipper clad feet down the hallway, I soon reached the kitchen. Turning on the light, I inwardly cheered when I saw the kettle on the stove.

Hopefully tea would help me relax.

The kettle was half-full, mom usually had a late night snack to help her get to sleep. The chamomile tea always seemed to do wonders for her.

I heated up the tea, and got myself a mug. The steam from the tea whipped around as it was poured into the my faviourite mug. The smell hitting my nose, a calm, content sigh escaped my full lips.

'It's working already,' I thought happily.

I brought the hot beverage cautiously to my lips, taking a quick sip. The drink slid easily down my throat. It's soothing effect working instantly.

I felt a lot lighter after the much needed drink, the calming drink was doing its best to put my mind at ease. Putting the mug away along with the now empty kettle, I turned off the light and walked back to my bedroom.

My head landed softly on my pillow, my eyes were heavy, and my mind was calm, from both the tea and the late hour.

My eyes were about to close, whisking me into a, hopefully, dreamless sleep, when a low rumbling reached my ears. Quiet screams were in the distance. My window reflecting a wild light.

I let out a heavy sigh.

It was happening again.

'So close,' I groaned.

"Liar! Fraud! Phoney! Liar! Fraud! Phoney!" The crowd was chanting angrily. Like they did every month.

The mob of Satan haters.

They paraded through the streets with their signs high and their chants loud throughout the night. When they did it at first the whole group received hefty fines for disturbing the peace.

That was just under five years ago.

After a while the police stopped handing out fines and started arresting only those who were being overzealous. Then they started to give up all together.

There was no stopping them, and as annoying and loud as they were, they were gaining numbers.

Their rallies, protests, and speeches slowly have more and more people convinced that they're on to something. And the more people who join, the more people show interest.

I looked out my window, pushing the red curtains aside gently to get a clear view of the mob.

I brought a dainty hand to my mouth as I silently gasped.

This was their largest late night rally yet. It took up half of the street and it was as loud as ever.

"Why are they so uproarious?" the soothing voice floated through my ears. "They're fighting for a truth that they want to believe. Yet they know none of the facts. It seems quite pointless to me."

I turned to face my mother, her face framed by her bountiful navy locks. "I don't know mom. I just wish they would stop!" I whined letting out a sigh. "I thought you'd support them, because you know what really happened."

"Goodness no! I'm not one for rallies and riots and all that," she explained, "I guess I'm not down there because I understand simply knowing is not enough, you have to take what you know and make it relevant to you."

"What do you mean?"

"I know who did it, I understand how they act, and I understand why they did it," She flourished a hand towards the passing mob. "This isn't it. They say they are different because they act out against the people who blindly and religiously follow Mister Satan. Truthfully they're simply two sides of the same coin. It's saddening really.

I nodded in agreement. My mom always had her little nuggets of wisdom, especially when she was talking about her friends from before I was born. Her voice would become wistful, her eyes happily glazed over, and you could tell that her mind was reliving fond memories.

I always wondered why she never went back to them to visit or simply say 'hi'. I never thought to ask her about it. She had her own reasons for that. Maybe she'd tell me someday, maybe not.

The mob passed by painfully slowly. The light of the torches became duller as they made their way away from our street. Their chants being enveloped in the shroud that loomed over them.

Soon it was blissfully silent again.

It was also six in the morning.

I let out a very unladylike groan. I had to get up way too soon for my liking.

"Remind me to talk to the school secretary in the morning, okay sweetie?"

"Huh? Why?" I gave a long yawn.

"You have an appointment in the morning, you won't be able to come in until later in the day."

"I didn't know about an appointment..."

"Yes. An appointment with the Sandman. He's making a house call," She gave me a playful wink.

I gave a groggy giggle as I gave my mother a tight squeeze.

"You're the best, mom!"

"Only the best for my Erasa."

I gave her a peck on the cheek before making my way back to my bed.

"I want you in school after lunch, okay?."

I nodded pathetically my tiredness enveloping my form, "Sounds good."

"I love you dear."

"I love you too mom."

I drifted off to sleep, again, as my mother quietly made her way out the room. Shutting the door and making her way to the master bathroom. She turned on the tap, tested it with a soft hand and jolted back when it scalded her hand.

"Oh!" she exclaimed wincing slightly in the passing pain.

She adjusted it again before slipping her light nightie off of her shoulders, letting it slide down her womanly body, creating a puddle at her feet. She shivered when the cold bathroom air touched her nude body and quickly hopped into the shower to escape it. She let out a bliss filled sigh as the water started to massage her.

She let the water cascade down her body for a few minutes, relishing in the refreshing feeling, before grabbing a luffa and squirting a jasmine scented body wash on top of it.

She lounged in the shower, letting the water relax her body for a long time. She relished in the feeling of relief the water brought her but she knew that she had to leave for her job.

She'd learnt so much being a teacher. It was fun, paid well, and she had no problem keeping her students in line, except for a few of the more uproarious ones. She took it all in stride though always with a small, content smile on her face.

She applied lotion to her skin before slipping on her outfit for the day. The black knee-length skirt hugged her thighs nicely, the white blouse completing the sophisticated look she was going for. Her purple jacket took her away from that, but she couldn't bear herself to do away with the leather article. She made a note of the time on her way out of her bedroom.

Six forty-eight.

Just enough time to make some soothing mint tea and a nice buttered bagel.

It was fifteen minutes before she had left her house, and another before she had made her way through the lightly trafficked streets to Orange Star High.

She walked into the office to check her mailbox for any important letters, informing the pleasant secretary of her daughters 'appointment'.

The clicking sound of her kitten heels echoed as she made her way to her classroom, her green eyes scanning the small stack of mail she had received.

One was a letter for students in her opening class regarding the annual school wide martial arts tournament. The tournaments had been active in Orange Star High ever since Mr. Satan's victory at the Cell Games, and the creation of 'Victory Month' to honour his triumph.

Reading the second letter she let out a small gasp in surprise. She pushed the door to her in class office open as she scanned it over one more time.

Dear Staff,

One Gohan Son will be attending Orange Star High as of April, 3rd. This letter is to inform all-

She tossed her letter on her desk in carelessly, making dust rise up from the old desk. She clasped her hands in delight, a small reminiscent smile on her face as she recognised the name. Her expression was wistful, as she remembered her past adventures.

The dust rose up and tickled her nose.

Her content expression was contorted as she took in a breath before sneezing lightly. Her hair changed from a it's calming navy hue to a fierce yet beautiful blonde, her eyes holding a slightly more mischievous look instead of the innocence they held seconds before.

The change was smoothly ignored by her as she continued her thoughts. 'I wonder what baldy's been up to, and the old man, and that broad and Goku?' She smirked. "This teaching gig just got a whole lot more interestin'"

She wore her smirk well, fitting with both her personality and the devious playfulness in her eyes. Her hands worked smoothly as they pulled her laptop from its case.

Past or not she had work to do. The smirk, however, never left her lips.

* * *

The large campus caught his eye easily, The gaudy orange star on the black flag sticking out against the otherwise well kept school. His wild black hair waved as he cut through the air in towards the three story building.

He was fortunate that there was an entrance to the school on top of the roof. He opened the heavy door easily, jogging down the stairs until he entered a main hallway on the third floor. The halls were filled with students, but he weaved through the crowd with ease. Remaining invisible to the student body was easy, his strategically drab outfit allowed him to hide himself within plain sight.

He, unlike his father, did not like to be the centre of attention. He enjoyed his solitude, though he did like to hang out with his father's friends.

He made his way to the main office, his schedule as well as a badge matching the flag outside of the school were there for him to pick up. His trip down the stairs was silent but his mind was working full force, observing his surroundings, and the people within them for any threats, as improbable as those would be.

His significantly heightened senses were turned on, taking in all of the life around him.

He had the mind of a chess player, and no matter how much his mother had tried to repress or deny it, there were always two sides of chess; the thinker...

As well as the warrior.

He made it to the office soon enough and looking at the watch on his wrist. Five minutes until the bell rings, it was already eight-ten.

He made his way to the secretary's desk. The woman, who looked slightly younger than his mother, gave him a once over before deeming that she didn't know him.

"Can I help ya sweetie?" she asked kindly.

"Yes miss..." he looked at her nameplate, "Surce. I'm Gohan Son and it's my first day here. I was told to get my schedule and school badge here before class."

"Of course dear. Let me just print it for you."

"Thank you."

"It's my job hon," she said kindly as her fingers flew over her keyboard. "Says here that you're a bit of a prodigy. Got perfect on your entrance exam, and your I.Q. Scores from previous years are stellar." She handed him his schedule.

"Thank you miss," Gohan was lightly blushing.

"No problem hon, I hope you like it here."

"I'm sure I will. Have a pleasant day."

With that Gohan left the office making his way to room 134.

The bell had rung while he was in the office so he increased his pace while walking to the class.

He found the classroom after a small amount of searching. He steadied his anxious breathing and knocked on the door.

He was welcomed by the scrutinising gaze of an older man with greying hair.

"Hello Sir. I'm Gohan Son, the new student."

"Ah yes I heard about you. I expect great things Mr. Son."

"Yes, of course sir."

"Come in. Let me introduce you to the class."

They walked into the amphitheatre styled classroom.

"Kids today we have a new student in our class. He received perfect test scores on the entrance exam. A lot of you can learn from him." The teacher droned, "That's your cue boy."

Gohan bowed his head a little, "My name is Gohan, pleased to meet you."

The teacher gave a nod. "You can go sit anywhere you like, Mister Son."

"Thank you, sir."

Gohan looked over the classroom to find an empty seat. There were quite a few in this class. He made his way up to a row near the back. Sitting next to a girl with black hair.

She heaved a sigh.

Gohan let a confused expression appear on his face but he decided to let the girl's reaction, or lack thereof as it were, slide.

The teacher resumed class as soon as Gohan was seated, going into the morning's history session.

The atmosphere on the class had changed. It was more tense, the focus on Gohan. All eyes were on the new boy. Whispers were being tossed between classmates, the opinions settling on him being classified simply as a geek.

Gohan tried to ignore the sometimes harsh comments and just kept his face forward. He did let out an inward sigh though. A warrior's mind did not mean a cold heart, and his already ached for some sort of reprieve from the tense atmosphere of the classroom.

'It's going to be a long day.'

* * *

I decided to revamp my story. Rereading it while making the next chapter, I realised that I didn't like the feel I got while reading it. It felt so detached. I didn't feel like I was a part of the characters. So I redid this in my usual style which I think is leagues better than the original version.

Thanks for reading... again! 


	2. Chapter 2

Blonde

Erasa was woken up by the sun rays through her curtains not her mother's phone call.

By that time it was already ten fifteen. And she felt much more refreshed than she would have waking up at an earlier time.

'Why do I have to leave my bed, to go to a hard uncomfortable chair?' she groaned.

She made her way out of bed anyway. Walking to her bathroom to shower before going off to school. She had to walk today so she had to be a bit more efficient though. It usually took just under forty minutes to traverse the concrete jungle to the high school so she couldn't allow herself too long in the shower.

She turned the water on before stripping out of her nightwear. She looked at her body in the mirror posing provocatively for the camera in her mind.

She pinched her nipple lightly, letting out a sigh before giving a light giggle and hopping into the shower.

'No time for playing,' she thought wistfully, 'I only have thirty minutes for shower, hair, makeup...

Her stomach rumbled lightly, and she giggled.

'And breakfast, definitely breakfast. I wonder what's happening at school today. Vi's probably destroying my little Sharpie,' she sighed, reaching for her faviourite strawberry flavoured body wash. 'I wonder what happened to them. We used to all be so close. I miss having them both and not just one or the other.

'Though I'd definitely choose Videl over Sharpie. Boyfriend or not Vivi is my bestie!' her hand floated over her nether region. 'Though sometimes...' she gave a cute giggle.

Twenty minutes later she was in her room, deep in her closet, only a towel wrapped around her torso.

Deciding on her green tube-top and light blue capris. She hurried noticing the time, throwing on the outfit before searching her room for her phone keys and bag.

Ten minutes later she found her keys in her night table drawer.

'I bet if I wasn't late there'd be a bright neon sign telling me where they were...' she groaned.

She rushed to the front of the house, picked up her bag slipped on a pair of sneakers, and bolted out the door, barely remembering to lock it.

She walked briskly to school. She quickly exited the suburbs where she lived, walking on the main road.

'Where should I go to eat?' she pondered, 'I want a nice quiet lunch. Especially since I have cooking class right after. Something always goes wrong in that class,' she sighed.

She spotted a small café at the corner of the block she was on. 'This looks nice,' she looked at the time on her phone. 'I only have half an hour to get to school, so I have to make this quick. '

Lucky for her there was no one in line and she was able to get her order through quickly. Taking a seat by the window she started on her chicken caesar salad.

She was silently content while eating, looking out the café window and observing the people that passed by.

A lot seemed to be heading to the café. 'Looks like I just missed the lunch rush.' She thought, taking a sip of her iced tea. 'At least something is going well today. It would have been torture if I came in now.'

She quickly finished the meal, getting up from the booth, throwing her garbage out.

She jumped, nearly flipping all of the trash on her tray on her self, at the sound of the door being slammed.

'What did I say about things going my way?' she sighed before turning towards the disturbance.

* * *

'Why is this so boring?' Gohan sighed before digging into his lunch.

So far his expectations of school had been brutally shot down time after time. History had been astoundingly boring. The girl who he had chosen to sit beside hadn't paid any attention to him, or much of anybody now that he thought about it.

His classes weren't much better. His history teacher was boring and incorrect or uncertain to often.

'Makes me wonder how he ever got qualified. At least mom knew how to teach... though I could have gone without her shoving the books down my throat,' he inwardly chuckled, digging into his sixth bowl of rice.

His English teacher was a little different though. She didn't seem to make nearly as many mistakes as the history teacher, though she seemed a bit ditzy.

The strange thing was that she kept looking at him.

It was highly unnerving.

Her bright deep green eyes kept flashing towards him in the middle of her lectures. A small smile on her face, and a bounce in her step.

It was definitely weird.

She'd also asked him to stay after school. Something about catching up on what he'd missed.

"I don't see why she couldn't just explain it to me during class," Gohan mused aloud. 'She could have explained it to me during the time she gave us to work.'

He shrugged off his concerns, encapsulating the many lunch containers he had.

He didn't know where to go really. His knowledge of the city was minimal at best and he really only knew how to get to the school.

He chuckled lightly, remembering this morning.

'I almost know how to get here. I guess it would be a good idea to check it out now.' He checked his watch.

Twenty minutes until the next period.

Plenty of time.

He quickly flew off of the roof, faster than the untrained eye could pick up as to not be spotted by his 'peers'. All they felt was a strong wind.

Gohan landed in an alley just off of the main road as to not be seen. Casually joining the mass of people on the sidewalk, he found himself slightly overwhelmed by the population.

'It feels like its just one big cluster of ki,' he thought, amazed. 'All of their energy just melds together like a stippled painting.'

He crossed at a stoplight before continuing to make his way down the street. Intrigued by the melded power he stretched his ki sense mindlessly.

'So many of these kis are stressed or anxious. Are all city kis like that? It doesn't seem like its healthy,' he mused.

His eyes narrowed slightly. The slight sound of glass shattering and shouting reached his ears. He picked up several severely frightened kis further down the strip he was on.

Without a thought he weaved his way through the cluster of people making his way towards the commotion. As he got closer the crowd thinned out before he reached the centre.

He paused for a moment, differentiating the frightened kis from the aggressive ones.

Then despite protests from the crowd, he sprinted inside.

As soon as he entered he noticed the hostages all kept in one corner by two thugs, the cash registers being emptied out by another one, probably the leader.

And one, unconscious, on the floor in front of him.

'That's a start I guess...'

The two goons holding the hostages whipped around, spotting the newcomer.

"Hey bub!" the bigger one shouted, "what do you think you're doin'?"

"Yeah! Store's closed, punk!" the shorter one followed up.

The leader had turned around, eying the newcomer like a hawk eying it's prey.

"You should listen to my... associates, kid," He threatened, "It would be beneficial to your health."

Gohan stood still saying nothing. His eyes however were zooming from left to right quickly, his mind looking for the most efficient way to take out the thugs.

"You hard of hearing kid or are you just dumb?" The leader growled,"I'm telling you to leave."

Gohan finally addressed the thug. "You should leave right now. Don't make me hurt you."

The leader just laughed, his cohorts chuckling with him. He caught his breath before turning to Gohan again.

"You're a real laugh riot kid! What do you think a scrawny punk like you could do to us. You're unarmed and we're strapped to our teeth." He smirked widely. "It's like a goldfish going against a gang of sharks."

Gohan slid into a very lax fighting stance. "I guess you guys aren't going to leave quietly."

"You're damn right we ain't."

"I'm sorry then."

He punctuated his statement by charging directly at the leader.

The thug's eyes went wide and he fumbled with his gun. By the time he was ready to shoot though, Gohan was already right in front of him launching a weak jab at his stomach.

The thug went flying back, colliding with the counter behind him. He was unconscious.

Gohan quickly pivoted toward the other two shocked thugs. Launching towards them like a rocket, he leaped, kicking the bigger one into his friend. They both flew out of a broken window. He landed gently in front of the group of shocked hostages.

Turning around, he jumped at their shocked and amazed faces.

"Are you all okay?"

They all shook their heads as a unit.

It sort of unnerved Gohan.

"Somebody should call the police."

They continued to stare at him but one of them tool out a cell phone and started to do as they were told.

"Um..." Gohan stammered, "why are you all staring at me?"

"Because that was amazing!" a girl in the crowd exclaimed. Standing up and approaching him. Her bright blue eyes were shining in amazement.

"It was?"

The girl furiously nodded. "Totally! You just came in here and saved us all in, like, five minutes! It was so cool!"

Gohan chuckled nervously putting a hand behind his neck. Looking at the crowd he saw that they all agreed.

"Well you're all welcome then," his eyes shot open. "What time is it?" he asked nervously.

"It's 11:50..." the girl said checking her phone. "Oh no! I'm late for school!"

"You're not the only one!" he exclaimed. "Oh man if mom finds out she's going to kill me!"

"Do you go to Orange Star High?" she saw him nod. "Then we can both tell the office what happened, there's no way we can get in trouble."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Then let's get going."

They turned to make their way out of the vandalised shop when they were stopped.

"Where do you two think you're going?" a slightly imposing police officer questioned. "We need every witness for a statement."

"B-but... school... late, rush." Gohan's shoulders sagged as he groaned. "Mom's going to kill me..."

* * *

Well this was sort of hellish to write. After the first part I kept drawing a blank on how I should write it and it was not a fun time. Having Erasa meet Gohan was something that wouldn't come to me also so I stuck with the classic robbery.

And having Sharpener as Erasa's boyfriend was torturous.

I'll try to give Videl some time to shine though, as well as the "mysterious" Erasa's mom. Because I like both of their characters. VidelxGohan being one of my faviourite cannon pairings in all of animated television.

And if any of you have questions about the shower scene, I just want you to know that this will not turn into a lemon. I just couldn't resist putting it in there.

Just let a guy dream...

Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

-Pepper&Rice

It took a full thirty minutes for us to give our statements, and by then we were annoyed, frustrated, and worst of all...

We'd basically missed third period.

I was excited when the police chief had approached Gohan. He was highly impressed by the boy's actions, 'rewarding' him with an honorary police force deputy badge.

It was the same one Videl had.

Gohan took it with a halfhearted thank you. His face showing that he simply wanted to leave.

The two of us were lightly walking back to school, one under a cloud of fear and the other happy to be unharmed.

"So you said you're name was Gohan?" I was tired of the silence. I liked to talk.

Gohan nodded sullenly.

I wasn't deterred.

"I've never seen you around school before. Someone who fights like you would be well known at our school."

"You don't know me because I'm new. Today's my first day. And why is fighting so important at this school anyways? Everybody talks about it."

"I knew there had to be a reason that I didn't know you! I would never forget a cutie like you!" I giggled at his blush. "You really don't know why fighting's popular? I thought that's why you'd come to our school."

"I really have no idea," Gohan replied sheepishly, "I came to this school because it's the best school that I can commute to."

"Oh. Well fighting is super important at our school because of Mister Satan. About half the city practices the Satan style of martial arts, like, religiously." Erasa clarified, "What makes our school special is that his daughter goes to OSH."

Gohan nodded. "I never even knew he had a daughter." He said as they rounded the last bend leading to the school.

"I'll introduce you to her."

"You really do not have to," Gohan protested, "To be terribly honest, I'm not a fan of Mister Satan."

"Oh." I let out a heavy sigh. "You're one of them..."

"One of who?"

"The ASA. Anti-Satan Allegiance," I looked at him, definitely confused, "You've never heard of them?"

"Nope."

"So you're indifferent toward Mister Satan? That's really rare. Especially at this school." I gave him a warm smile. "You and I are going to get along really well!"

Gohan opened the door to the school, holding it open for me.

'Such a gentleman,' I inwardly squealed. This guy was definitely a keeper.

"That's a relif," he said genuinely, a smile on his face. "Nobody I've talked to today has been half as pleasant as you."

I could feel the blood rush to my face, my smile becoming more sheepish. "You're sweet."

"Huh? Oh. Thanks," Gohan shrugged off his confusion.

We walked into the main office, approaching Miss Surce.

I loved miss Surce. She was always so nice to my mom, even when she had first started. And she was fun to talk with. She made whatever trouble you were in seem less intense... unless you were unpunctual.

"Hey hon," she welcomed Gohan. "You're already in the office? And here I thought you were a nice boy."

"I'm not in trouble miss." Gohan said quickly. "I was detained after lunch."

"Held up for a whole hour and a half?" She asked sarcastically. "Doesn't sound too likely sweetie."

"It's true Miss Surce." I chimed in, and I could feel Gohan's relief. "There was a robbery at the café on Vermillion street. Gohan stopped it!"

"Really? Excuse me if I have a bit of trouble believing that."

"But It's true!" I persisted. I turned to Gohan. "Show her the badge you got from the Chief."

Gohan fumbled with his pockets a bit before pulling out the shiny gold badge. He handed it to the secretary.

She examined it questioningly before handing it back to him. "That's the same badge Videl has, isn't it?"

"Uh huh." I replied, nodding my head.

"Well then I guess you're excuse is good, Mister hero." She teased.

Gohan released a sigh. He wasn't in trouble his mom wouldn't kill him! Or worse...

Starve him.

He held the door open for me as they exited the room.

"I guess this is where we go our separate ways, huh?" I said solemnly.

"I guess so. Unless you have..." Gohan paused to check his schedule, "FSF 53M 02 next period." He looked at me hopefully.

"Let me see..." It took a second to think, 'FSF stands for... psychology? No. I think... yes!'

Gohan must have saw the smile on my face because he broke into the cutest grin. It made me melt a bit.

"I have that too!" I exclaimed. "I think that's Domestic Sciences!" I was thoughtful for a bit. "You don't see many guys in that class really. Why'd you sign up?"

Gohan gave a light chuckle, scratching the back of his neck. "To be honest I didn't choose any of my courses. My mom did."

"That explains it." I giggled. "Well now you get to meet my mom."

I saw Gohan's confused look and let out another giggle. "You'll see in a second. The class is right here."

It was the end of third period, the bell hadn't rung yet so no one was in the classroom, except the teacher.

The teacher was at her desk. Grading her English class's tests from the week before.

Her blonde hair bounced as her head shot up to see who had entered the classroom.

Her lips curled into a smirk when she recognised me.

"Hey 'Rasa what's this I hear about you missin' third period?"

I gave a slight smile to her mother. "It was nothing mom, I was just held up when I went to get lunch." I giggled nervously in realisation. "Figuratively and literally."

Mom failed to see the humour in this though. "You were what now?" she asked sternly.

"Mom..." Erasa nodded her head towards Gohan.

She got the message quickly and let it go, I let out a relieved sigh. "We'll talk about this later." She turned to Gohan. "How bout you kid? Why are you in this class?"

I answered for him. "This is Gohan, mom. He's in this class."

The teacher's smile got wider and a bit more devious.

"Gohan Son, right?"

"Yes ma'am."

She went silent for a while, studying him.

"You a fighter, kid?"

Gohan nodded. This woman was making him nervous.

"Just like your pops ain't ya?"

A confused look covered Gohan's face.

"How'd you-"

"You have the same eyes as him."

We were both confused now.

"Umm excuse me miss," Gohan stammered, "But... who are you?"

"My name is Launch, Mrs Pepper to you. I'm you're new English and Domestic Sciences teacher. And an old friend of one Son Goku." she smirked. "You might recognise the name."

Gohan racked his brain trying to remember a 'Launch' from his father's stories. His eyes popped open as the name clicked.

"You're Launch?" he exclaimed.

"That's what I said ain't it?"

"But you're blonde... shouldn't you be... you know," Gohan stammered, "not so nice?"

Launch chuckled at the boys nervousness. "Those days are done kid, ya could say I've gone soft." She gave him a stern look. "Ya could say it, but I don't recommend it."

Gohan gulped. This woman definitely scared him.

"Mom you're scaring him!" I chimed in my hand covered my mouth as I giggled at my friends actions.

"If his pops told him anything about me then he should be scared! I don't see why though. Kid could probably snap me in half with a thought."

Gohan chuckled cautiously.

The bell chimed, alerting the buildings occupants to the period change.

"You two go sit down, I need to get ready for class."

I grabbed a very muscular arm and dragged a semi-dazed Gohan towards a table by the window.

A slight sneeze was heard in the background.

"I'm so happy you're in my class! Videl would never take this class, she said its demeaning or something like that, and Sharpener said its to girly for him," I scoffed, "I don't know why I put up with him sometimes, I smiled again, "I've never had anyone I can talk to."

Gohan just nodded along with me, smiling as well. "That's how it's been for me all day. I'm glad I met you."

I beamed at him.

The class slowly filled in with students, mostly girls with a few guys here and there.

They were all talking to one another, the volume rising with each new arrival.

Those that noticed Gohan only let it show for a second before shrugging it off or whispering to their friends about him.

Gohan sighed, his previous content mood dampened by the students.

Launch addressed the class in a sweet voice that surprised Gohan. Looking up at her he noticed that she now had blue hair. Now he understood. His dad had told him that in her blunette state she was leagues nicer than she was in her blonde state.

"Good afternoon." her soothing voice wafted through the ears of the students, "As promised we'll be making pizza today."

The class cheered. Gohan grinned widely.

'Thank you mom!' I inwardly squealed.

The class got into pairs to make the pies, I snagged Gohan without hesitation.

Turning to Gohan I asked, "You can cook, right?"

"Well I've been helping my mom in the kitchen since I was eleven. But only small stuff really."

Erasa sighed a bit, 'I was hoping for a bit more than that... Whatever. It's still better than half the class.'

An hour later I sat there amazed.

"I think your definition of small stuff and mine are a bit different..."

Gohan had completely taken over the role of chef. Neither knew how it happened but halfway through, the Son boy was chopping vegetables, kneading dough, and making sauce with deadly efficiency.

Erasa only stood there dumbfounded. He was adding spices that she didn't even know about into the sauce, the vegetables were perfectly cut.

The only thing Erasa could do was turn on the oven, though he let her put the pie together.

It was a team assignment and Gohan did not want to lose marks by taking over the kitchen.

The pair were sitting back at their desks. Their cooking timer would alert them when it was time to take the pie out.

"That was amazing!" I squealed. "How did you learn to do that?"

Gohan avoided her gaze in embarrassment. "It wasn't that great," he replied modestly. "My mom lets me cook when she doesn't feel up to it. It's nothing compared to what she makes but it's healthy enough if it's made right."

"That's so neat." I exclaimed before asking,"Why don't you just get your pizza delivered? Not that I'm complaining."

Gohan chuckled. "Well there aren't any pizza stores in the four-thirty-nine area," he scratched the back of his neck, "there aren't really any stores at all really. Just us there."

My face contorted into confusion. "But isn't that area hundreds of miles away? It would take hours to commute.

"I have one a capsule jet. Bulma let me have it."

He said it so nonchalantly that I almost didn't catch it. "Bulma? Bulma Briefs?" I breathed out.

"Oh you know her?" He looked generally surprised.

"I know of her! Everybody does!" I whipped out my science textbook flipping to the the unit devoted to capsules. His eyes widened at the picture of her and her father, the illustrious Dr. Ware Briefs.

"Wow," He whistled, "I never knew Bulma was that famous."

"How do you know her?" I could barley hold my excitement. "She's such a private person."

"My dad knew her from way before she became famous. They went on a few adventures together."

"That's so cool!"

"I think your mom joined a couple of times too." He said thoughtfully.

"Wait what? My mom knew Bulma Briefs! And never told me!" My excitement turned into frustration as I stomped my foot.

Gohan yelped, "Hey calm down. There are a lot of good reasons why she didn't tell you." He looked down, "Just... trust me on that, okay?"

I was going to question what he meant when our timer went off.

He stood and offered me his hand, which I took with a forced giggle. And we made our way to the kitchen.

As soon as our pizza left the oven, my heart melted.

I'd fallen in love with the pie. And I hadn't even taken a bite yet. The smell of all the spices tickled my nose and danced around my head.

And it looked pretty damn good too.

My mom floated over towards us to see our finished product. She looked pleasantly surprised.

"Ooh!" She clapped her hands giddily. "That looks so yummy! Good job!" She turned to the now blushing boy. "You definitely didn't learn that from your father."

"No ma'am," he shook his head nervously.

My mom gave me a smile, "You should thank Kami for that. I don't know how that boy survived on his own for so long..."

My mom was cut off by a loud pop, followed by a shrill cry. I already knew who it was...

"Dammit Angela..." I cursed the girl under my breath.

My mom gave me a knowing look. "She means well dear."

I rolled my eyes. "I know that mom. It's not like she's intentionally blowing up the room."

"Don't exaggerate dear, it's sloppy." My mom replied absentmindedly.

I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Oh no!" She gasped.

The fire was bigger then expected. It was raging all around the stove.

And that stove was right by the fire extinguisher.

'Well crap.' Was the only thought that passed through my head as the alarm went off.

My mom took charge as soon as she saw the situation. She was ordering the students out of the classroom, pushing me out along with her.

The last few steps we took felt weightless.

She didn't realise the change and turned back towards the room to see if everyone had gotten out. I found myself looking back with her.

The fire was large enough to give the room a dull red tint, and the smoke was slowly engulfing the room.

And the figure inside it.

"Mom there's somebody still in there!"

She whipped around doing the quickest head count of her students.

"We're missing one-no two!"

I grabbed her arm before she could jump back into the flame.

"Mom, no!"

She looked at me with worried eyes. "But it's my job... I have too..."

A flare shot out at the door. The light was a bright pulsating orange now, and the sounds of falling steel could be heard.

I looked around at my classmates, they were frozen in fear, except the two that were missing.

My eyes widened.

I couldn't see Gohan.

"Mom it's Gohan in there!" I could feel my eyes well up with tears and I could see my mom's eyes filling as well.

Gohan ran towards the centre of the flame. He was just thankful that the stoves weren't gas.

It extended the time he had before things really got bad.

He made it to the red head that was on the ground. Angela was knocked out by the oven's initial explosion. He'd taken everybody out of the room too quick for them to notice.

The room was getting heated quickly. Nothing to him but to a regular person it would be pure torture.

Her white outfit was covered in soot and her body was lightly burned.

She was lucky.

He whipped off his shirt, placing it over her nose and mouth, she did not need anymore smoke in her lungs.

Knowing that she was okay, he picked her up, hands under her head and knees, and made his way towards the door.

Luckily his only obstacle was smoke as he hustled out of the room, he let out a cough. The smoke may not have been troublesome to him but it was still annoying.

It wasn't long before he passed through the door, much to the surprise of his classmates, and to the relief and joy of me and my mom.

He ignored our stares and looked at Launch. "I got her out before she could suffer too much damage." He analysed. "The burns are more cosmetic than anything, should be gone by the end of the month at the latest. She inhaled a bit of smoke so her body shut down so she could breathe easier. She should wake up soon. Her head hit a counter too so somebody should check that out its..." Gohan paused to cough, seeing at all of the astonished looks his class was giving him. "What?"

He looked behind him to see if they were, perhaps, looking at the fire. But no the flames started to lose their intensity as the sprinkler system started to do its job.

He slowly realised that maybe acting like a hero on his first day wasn't normal.

"Are you okay Gohan?" My mom asked. I was thinking the same question.

"I'm fine but we really need to get this girl... Angela, right? To the nurse or something."

My mom jumped out of her confusion quickly. "Yes, definitely. Follow me." She told him before turning to the rest of the class, "We can't very well learn anything now can we? Consider this period finished. Head to your next class." The group started to slowly disperse still shell shocked about the whole event, not even complaining about their soaked or burned belongings.

I followed my mom and Gohan to the nurses office. It was a quiet trip, Gohan the only one who felt looked completely normal.

'What was this kid?'

* * *

Sorry for the delay! I'd say it will never happen again but I'd be lying. It wasn't until ZooLoo19 & DBZ101 basically told me to get my shit together that I realised I had an obligation.

So thanks for reading!

And thanks ZooLoo19 & DBZ101!


	4. Chapter 4

-Nimbus Style

Gohan and I were on our last period of the day, physical education... A class I could definitely do without.

Coach Crass lived up to his name. He was a aggressive, abrasive, perverted middle aged bastard. The only reason the board kept him was because he was a championship winning machine. He'd been here two years and had won the school seven regional championships.

Ms. Surce, who doubled as the school's nurse, was taking care of Angela. She'd stated the same things Gohan had and then called the girl's mother.

Even as we were leaving we could hear the distressed mother's exaggerated wails.

"You okay?" Gohan asked me out of the blue.

I turned to him in slight shock to see a small sincere smile on his face. "Why do you ask?"

"A robbery and a fire in the same day? That seems a little too exciting to be an everyday thing."

"That's an understatement." I laughed dryly. It's not that though. They were definitely scary but they were nothing I can't handle. I'm my moms' daughter after all. I'm just not looking forward to this class."

"Why?"

"Two reasons: the coach and my boyfriend," the latter was said with an annoyed sigh.

"Excuse me if I'm wrong but," he had the cutest confused expression on his face. "isn't seeing your boyfriend supposed to be a good thing?"

"It's supposed to be. Key word 'supposed'. There's just no spark anymore." I paused for a second, "and he's sort of a douche. I'll probably break up with him soon. He won't mind."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know. I've never had a girlfriend myself. I barely knew any girls my own age before I came here." He scrunched up his face. "Between what you told me and the shows my mom watches on television, dating seems like a lot of work."

I giggled, the change rooms were just ahead."I don't think you should take what's on those shows literally. It's not real. But you're right when you say it's a lot of work. Especially with the wrong person." I pushed open the girls change room door. And noticed his empty hand. "Where's your gym bag?"

He pulled out a capsule and smiled cheerily. "Easier transportation. I'll see you on the other side," he walked into the change room with a wave.

I smiled and walked into the girls change room. I'd barely put my bag down before I heard a familiar voice. "Hey 'Rase."

My smile got brighter, "Hey Vi! Turning to face the raven haired girl, I saw her with her own small smile on her face. "What's up, girl?"

"Nothing much. Who was that I saw you with?" She questioned as she removed her hoodie revealing the purple shirt underneath.

"Just a new kid at the school." I traded my tube top for a sports bra and a cute v-neck t-shirt. "He's really nice, and cute too."

"Really?" She shrugged as she took off her jeans, revealing her cycling shorts. "Well I guess anyone's a step up from goldilocks."

I gave a disapproving look while I waited for her. "Why can't you two get along?"

Walking to the door she answered in a practiced tone. "He's an arrogant, opportunistic, asshole. How do you get along with him?" She countered.

I really didn't have an answer for that so it was lucky that I spotted Gohan, sitting on the bleachers looking at the throng of students filling the gym. Pulling on my best friends arm let me pull her alongside me. "Hey cutie." I chirped.

"Hi Erasa." A nervous smile covered his face along with a light blush. The smile turned into confusion when he noticed the stare of my friend. "Hello miss..?" He extended a hand.

His confusion ebbed onto Videl's face along with a hint of surprise. She took the hand and shook it, "Videl. You must be Gohan."

"Yup. It's nice to meet you," And that was it. There was no amazement or reverence. Just a polite meeting.

Videl his her shock well but it was there enough for Gohan to show concern. "Is something wrong Videl?"

She shook her head both to say 'No' and to clear it. "No, not at all." She said with a small smile on her face.

Further questions were denied by the obnoxiously repeated sounds of a whistle. Soon all of the students were on the bleachers waiting for our coach's instructions.

I sighed. I missed Coach Marche. He was so much calmer than this roid rage driven asshole.

"Listen up maggots! We got the schoolwide fighting tournament in six weeks. And as such I'm supposed to teach you pussies how to fight. Some of you may think you know fighting," he looked pointedly at Videl. "But let me tell you, you have no idea of the training process I am going to put you through! Is that clear?" No response. "I said, is that clear!"

There were scattered mumbles of agreement throughout the students. I didn't bother.

"Now I need a victim to show you the training regime. And there's no way better to torture fresh meat than making their knees buckle! So, Son! Get down here!"

I turned to Gohan and saw him blink confusedly before standing, I gave him a small smile and he nodded with one back.

"Son, that means now!"

Stepping down from the last stand of the bleachers, he made his way to the coach.

"Poor kid. First day here and he has to go through the gauntlet." Videl murmured.

"I hope he can handle it." I was worried for him. I'd seen all he could do and I was still worried.

Crass looked Gohan up and down. "Judging by that gi you've got on, I'd say you fight. Or did you just pick the first pyjamas that you saw this morning?" A sharp bark like laugh came out of the coach's mouth.

Gohan frowned. "Sir I do not fight. I'm a martial artist. I hone my craft and defend those who need defending."

"Cry me a river, pussy! Either way you're still punching the day lights out of another man. So I'll ask you again do you fight?"

The frown stayed on Gohan's face, "Using your definition, yes I do, sir."

"Now we're getting somewhere. What level are you at?"

"Well I've mastered the styles I've learnt so far. But other than that we don't use levels."

"Do you think I'm stupid, boy?" Crass was looking the student up in the eye. It looked like Gohan was about to answer when he was cut off. "Everybody and there ma knows that there are only two masters of the Satan Martial Arts, The Champ and his daughter."

"But sir I don't train in that art."

This raised coach's eyebrows. "Then what style did you 'master'?" He scoffed as he put air quotes when he said master.

"The Demon style is my base, on top of that I've learnt the Turtle, Ozaru, Wolf, and Crane. I've adapted all of those styles to create my own personal form, The Nimbus."

"That's an impressive load of bullshit, kid."The coach smirked. "No way a boy can know that many techniques."

"I do, sir." Gohan replied simply.

"So your saying that I can pair you with anyone in this class and you'd defeat them?"

"I never said-"

He was cut off. "Satan! To the ring now!"

Worry covered my face as I saw Videl step to the ring. I didn't want either of them to hurt each other. I wrung my hands in stress.

"So hotshot. The only way you're going to get me to believe you is If you can defeat this she-devil in a fight." Crass pointed to the ring behind him where Videl was warming up.

I saw Gohan let out a sigh as he trudged to the ring and did his own stretches. Murmurs of excitement washed over the crowd around me as we all shuffled closer to the ring, with me at the forefront. That's when I saw Sharpener. On the other side of the ring talking with one of his boxing buddies. I rolled my eyes. 'You'd think he'd say hi to his girlfriend.'

'Yeah. This definitely isn't going to work out.'

Five minutes went by with me looking at either Gohan, Videl, or Sharpener, before the coach blew his whistle and brought everybody's attention to the main attraction. Looking over the crowd I saw that the crowd had grown. Teacher's and students alike had come to see the fight.

"Fighters are you ready?" Nods were received from both of my friends. "Good. Then... Fight!"

And they stood there. They didn't move from there original positions for a while. This was a surprise. Usually people were all to happy to dash at Videl to try to catch her off guard. It rarely worked but it was the standard practice. Gohan just watched her.

A minute passed with both unmoving.

"Did you two hear me? I said fight dammit!"

They just continued to stare.

It was another minute before either of the two moved. Videl charged across the ring at the Son boy. Gohan braced himself against the attack and used his arm to block Videl's kick.

Not one to give up, Videl continued a fierce onslaught of kicks and Gohan surprisingly was able to deflect and block all of them without giving up any ground.

The one attack he didn't block, he dodged. Jumping back at a kick to the midsection before quick stepping back to the offensive. Instead of the quick kicks that Videl had used, Gohan settled on using a mix of everything. His initial attack was a sweeping kick that Videl stepped back to avoid, followed by him using his spinning momentum to jump and drive a powerful knee into the small girl's midsection.

Videl blocked the knee with two hands and, knowing she couldn't hold off the attack for long, decided to spin off of it.

Gohan capitalised. In the moment her back was to him and he saw her lifting up a leg for a roundhouse kick. He smoothly shoved his open palm into her back and made her lose her balance.

He dropped low again and went for another kick that swept her off of her feet. Her spinning momentum made her land hard on her back and Gohan put his boot on her stomach.

It was over.

While Videl had used dozens of attacks to try to subdue Gohan, the Son boy had managed to defeat her with two quick combinations.

She could be heard lightly groaning from her fall from where I was standing, she'd fallen hard onto the mat, probably lost her air.

The only other thing I could hear was the murmurs and clapping. The crowd was amazed that the new kid had come out unscathed during a match against the vicious fighter.

I hopped up on the ring and jogged slowly to where the two were. Gohan's hand was outstretched to Videl and she was taking it when I'd gotten there.

"Are you okay Vi?" worry laced my voice, she looked sort of shocked that she lost and kept rubbing her back, to soothe it.

"Yeah, I'm okay, 'Rase," she replied standing up. She turned to Gohan. "You're good. I actually believe your master speech."

He put his free hand behind his head and gave a smile. "Thank you. You're not to bad yourself." He let go of her shoulder and she rested on mine as he took a step back and bowed to her. He raised with a smile.

Videl shared the look and bowed to him as well as she could. I smiled beside them.

The moment was lost as Crass came charging to the middle of the ring. Videl lost her smile and Gohan's face was set in an indifferent look.

The coach looked directly at Gohan disregarding the two of us. "Whoa nelly, that was some good fighting there, Son!" He slapped Gohan on the back as if they were friends, "How about joining the Martial Arts Team. With both you and Satan, we'd easily clinch both the male and female divisions."

Gohan shook his head. "I appreciate the offer, sir, but no."

"Why in blazes not?" The coach's expression turned from happy to livid at the answer.

"I can't work alongside someone I don't respect." He said it simply, so easily that all of us almost missed the insult.

Crass brushed it off. "I know that you just beat the Satan girl, but that's no reason not to join the team."

"I wasn't talking about Videl."

It took a few seconds but it donned on the Coach as he got even angrier. Videl and I were trying hard not to laugh.

"You don't respect me? Me! Do you know who I am kid? You know how much recognition I've brought to this school? More than any teacher in the region! When people think high school sports they think Carter Crass! And you're telling me that your arrogant ungrateful ass doesn't respect me?" He let out an humourless laugh. "You must be retarded! Get out of my gym!"

Gohan's eyes narrowed. "Yes sir. But if I don't see you again just remember that a man doesn't get respect because he's made a name of himself. It's how they use that name and how they handle the burden that comes with it."

Gohan hopped off the stage to the change room, disappearing through the door.

I was shocked that Gohan had said what he had, and so was Videl I think everyone was amazed that someone was brave enough to stand up to someone like Crass so easily.

"What an idiot!" The cry came from my soon to be ex-boyfriend as he talked to his accomplices. "Dude could have been famous and turns it down! Maybe he got hit in the head one too many times!" He whipped his long blonde hair that I used to find so attractive and now found so... feminine... And his friends laughed with him. The Coach started chuckling with them.

He turned to me, "Blondie, take Satan to Surce. God knows I don't want Satan on my back." He turned to the rest of the class. As for the rest of you-"

Videl and I left before he finished speaking. We saw a flash of light from under the door and out came Gohan, smiling when he saw us.

"Hey." He gave a wave.

I gave a sad smile, "I'm sorry about what happened, Gohan."

He waved it off and chuckled, "Don't worry about it Erasa. He just proved that he's someone I'd rather not fight for."

The smile was soothed my worries.

"So, Gohan. You're a really good fighter, not many people can take me down, even less can do so as quickly as you did, who taught you?" Videl questioned, I was happy that she wasn't to upset though I could hear some sadness in her voice.

"Well thanks Videl. I learnt from a man named Piccolo. He was a rival of my dad's and now he's my best friend, an uncle really."

"Interesting. I don't recognise that name from the last tournament."

"You wouldn't. He doesn't do those anymore. Fame's not really for him. It's not for a lot of people I know."

Videl nodded, a confused look on her face at the last sentence but she let it slide.

We chose to simply not go to Ms. Surce at Gohan's insistence.

"I don't her to think I'm some kind of hooligan, my mom would kill me!" Was his reasoning.

Videl and I both had a good laugh at that.

* * *

So yeah this story's back. I found it while I was studying for exams and just picked up where I left off, this is the result of that.

So hopefully I haven't lost my touch (if I ever had one...) and can make Erasa a good main character.

Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

-Just One of Those Days...

Silence greeted me when I opened the door. I tossed my bag to the side of the front entrance and made a beeline to my room where I changed to a more comfortable outfit, yoga pants and a t-shirt, of course completed by my slippers.

Sliding onto the couch I curled up and turned on the television, channel surfing idly while letting my mind wander.

It was definitely one of the more interesting days in my life. The new cutie, Gohan, was so exciting! I sighed blissfully. A breath of fresh air from the usual people that littered our school.

My cell vibrated beside me and I glanced over.

*Sharpie*3

Rolling my eyes I let it ring. I'd have to change that, maybe even remove it.

When it stopped ringing I sighed. What did I ever see in him? He was nothing more than an obnoxious, womanising prick.

'As much as I hate to admit it, Videl was right about him. Besides having a few muscles he's nothing to write home about,' the blissful sigh from before was lost replaced by a frustrated one. Picking up a pillow from beside me, I flung it as hard as I could at the chair across the room.

"Men!" She screamed. "Why are they so confusing!"

My phone rang again and in frustration to be alone I answered it quickly without seeing who called.

* * *

The only spec of life in the wasteland sat at the tip of one of the smaller mountains. Spiked hair blew in the wind but other than that he was unmoving. Eyes closed, legs crossed the epitome of calm on his face. It was hard to tell if he was even breathing.

Suddenly his face clenched in concentration. His calm interrupted, or so it would seem, by a rumbling. In a flash he'd disappeared only to return a scant half-minute later, smiling wide, followed by a taller green man floating behind him. "That's two-hundred seventeen movements in fifteen seconds. A new record by two. You dropped your speed though."

His grin lessened and it turned to simple content. "But Piccolo it was only by a kilometre! I can make it up like that!" He snapped his fingers to show just how fast he could do it.

"That snap could be more time than you have kid. You traded speed for technique and while understandable it's not acceptable when you can do both."

Gohan put his hands behind his head and looked at the sky while the pair drifted back. He let out a sigh and spared a glance to his mentor. "I guess I understand."

Piccolo let out a smirk and placed his hand on Gohan's head. "I am impressed by the precision though. Training with Tien seems to have helped you greatly."

Gohan set himself at his starting spot. "Yeah between Tien's precision, Krillin's evasion, Yamcha's agility, Vegeta's pressuring techniques, 18's speed, my dad's unpredictability, and your defence the Nimbus style is coming along great.

"Is it now?" He watched as Gohan stretched and nodded at his question. "Let's test that theory."

"Huh? What do you mean Piccolo?"

With a flourish Piccolo's white cape and turban were thrown off into the depths of the mountain. He started to stretch beside his student. "Same drill except let's see how far you get when you're fighting someone."

Gohan's shock left his face before a competitive smile graced his features. "You're on!"

Both of them sat on adjacent peaks facing the same direction calming their minds in unison. A familiar rumble shook the land and they were off, the pillars they were on shattering from the energy left behind.

It was a cacophony of fists, feet knees, elbows, and the occasional head as the two warriors darted across the sky.

Piccolo was eventually able to push the demi-saiyan away with a well placed axe handle and while he recovered quickly there was no way to catch up in time. Though that didn't stop him from trying.

He reached Piccolo in seconds and had the dignity to look sheepish at his poor performance.

Piccolo didn't have to say a word.

"I guess I see what you mean, Piccolo."

"As impossible as it may seem to you, there will be someone stronger than you, or a limit put on you that you can't break. That's the reason why we train. Not for 'okay' but for 'better'. Without that transformation of yours I just barely stand below you in power. But power or no, it's the technique that determines the gap between us."

Gohan gave a nod in acknowledgement. "Yes Piccolo. I'll be sure to train as hard as I can."

"Good. Now, again!"

The Son boy let out a sigh as he went to another peak.

* * *

I let out a sigh as I tossed another article of clothing on the bed. I'd forgotten that I had another date with him tonight. The excitement of today sort of made it unimportant.

I tossed on some flattering tight jeans and an off the shoulder top and grabbed my small purse. I was ready early for once.

He wouldn't be here for another half-hour.

I sat with my mother on the couch as she watched the news. I wasn't too surprised to see Gohan being interviewed, but I was sort of surprised to see myself talking.

"It was so cool! He came inside and even gave them a chance to leave before he took them out! He saved all of us!"

I blushed at my obvious eccentric state. My mom chuckled a bit. "Was that the hold up you were talking about?"

I nodded nervously.

She gave me a warm look. "Well I guess since Gohan was there nothing bad could happen." She reached her arm around me in a hug and sighed while she kissed my forehead. "I just wish you'd tell me as soon as these things happen."

I nodded with a smile this time, happy for my mom's blue-haired state. "He's an amazing fighter mom. He even beat Videl easily! And he didn't have to hurt her! Well he did because he hit her but... I can't explain it."

Launch chuckled. "You mean none of his hits were meant to hurt her just to subdue her."

"Yeah, that's it! How do you know so much about fighting mom?"

"You know I used to help out an old Master. I was at a few tournaments and I was always the one to bandage them up and watched them fight. I picked up a thing or two."

We sat in a comfortable silence until I heard a car engine.

I let out a sigh.

"I'm going out mom," I kiss her cheek goodbye. "Hopefully I'll be back earlier than usual."

She nodded understandingly. "Okay dear, try to have fun." She smiled warmly.

I gave a weak smile back and made my way to the door, sliding on my favourite short heels. I opened the door and waved to Sharpner still in his dad's sleek sports car.

He gave a quick wave back as I made my way to the passenger seat.

"Hey babe," he spared me a glance as he pulled out of the driveway.

"Hey," I replied softly. "What's the plan?"

Giving me a semi shocked look he replied, "Don't you remember? We're going to dinner. And then I have surprise."

I gave him a skeptical look.

"And what might this surprise be?"

Trying to soothe me with a suave smile he avoided the question, "Wouldn't be much of a surprise if I told you now."

I rolled my eyes and he turned back to the road. I could see our first stop, Satan's Steakhouse, in the distance.

* * *

Sweat poured down Gohan's face as the wind caught in his energy whipped around him. Golden hair stood tall as he powered up. Teal eyes focused as his face clenched in concentration.

Then he just stopped his hair turning the original black alongside the eyes. He let out a breath as he stood straight up.

"You don't cease to surprise me. The amount of energy you just let out was amazing," Piccolo applauded.

Gohan scratched the back of his head with a toothy grin. "It wasn't that much, was it?"

"Why don't you let Krillin's tell you?"

"Huh?"

In the distance an orange speck was approaching, gradually getting larger until, sure enough it was Krillin, ready to fight.

"Okay guys fill me in. Who are we fighting this time?" the ex-monk was eager and ready for a battle.

"Hey Krillin. We're not fighting anyone, what made you think that?"

Krillin's zealousness was zapped. "But then why did you turn Super Saiyan 2 for? I thought the world was under a huge threat! I know I could've taken out some of them," he punched his fists together.

The Son boy was confused. "Super Saiyan 2?" He scratched the back of his head as he turned toward Piccolo. "Was I really that strong as a Super Saiyan?"

"A bit of an exaggeration but close enough. You mastering the form lets you expel a much vaster amount of energy. You save so much from the transformation that you can just let it flow like a waterfall as opposed to letting it explode out," He nodded to Krillin, "It gives the facade that you're letting it wash off of you endlessly like you would in your ascended state."

Jolting from a pat on the back Gohan turned to face Krillin, with a wide smile on his face. He let out a whistle, "If that's just you as a Super Saiyan, I'd hate to fight you when you get serious," the monk let out an exaggerated shiver, "that's almost as bad as my wife when she's angry."

Gohan started laughing but was cut off by Piccolo.

"You might just get that fight you're looking for after all Krillin."

In the dusk sky a twinkle could be seen getting closer and closer. It took on a round shape before it continued to head southbound.

* * *

The dinner was pleasant which was a welcome surprise.

Sharpener's surprise though...

It was tickets to one of Mr. Satan's shows.

I let out an exasperated sigh while goldilocks beside me was happy as can be. We parked in one if the few spaces at "The Champ's Dome" and made the walk inside the sports complex.

"You really didn't have to bring me here, you know?"

"Maybe but I thought that my girl would love to see the champ in action. After all who wouldn't?" he almost shouted raising his arms.

I rolled my eyes. 'You thought wrong, idiot.' It pained me to say that it sort of hurt that what I knew all along was right.

Sharpener thought of me as a trophy, eye-candy, something to boost his already over inflated ego. He didn't give a damn about anything I had to say as long as he could say that I was on his arm.

We made it to our seats as the lights dimmed. I could feel Sharpner's anticipation radiating off of him. It didn't take long for The Champ to appear.

Wrapped in his white cloak his head was facing down, spotlight shinning on him as he approached centre stage.

"Introducing..." the announcer's voice resonated through the building. "The saviour, the protector, the indestructible, Hercule Satan!"

He whipped off his cape to the roar of the crowd. People were standing up, jumping, and stomping their feet all around me. He bellowed loudly, laughing as he absorbed the enthusiasm.

"We got a show for you tonight ladies and gentlemen! Full of superhuman feats! Full of jaw dropping fights" So I hope you got what you need from the concession stand because you're not going to want to miss it!"

Satan let out a roar as he raised his arms mightily up to the air electing another round of ear-shattering applause from the crowd.

I reached into my purse and took out two buds, slipping them into my ears. I turned the music on from my phone and slumped in my seat. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Warriors flew through the sky as they attempted to catch up to the Saiyan spacepod.

Gohan called out to his mentor. "Is whatever's in there a threat Piccolo?"

The namekian looked straight ahead, "Power wise, it isn't but they could just be veiling it. As far as the person themself..." He took the time to concentrate. "I'm getting no evil or good intentions. It seems more nervous than anything though."

They'd breached city limits just as the pod crashed onto a building on the other side.

"Come on, let's hurry up guys!"

Gohan nodded as he realised just where they were. He steeled his face transformed easily into a basic Super Saiyan and blasted off, leaving the other two in the dust.

Seconds later he found himself above a dome like building, the dust from the crash site blowing away.

He took a minute to sense out for any people and was shocked when he found tens of thousands in the done alone. He let Piccolo and Krillin catch up to him, which didn't take long before addressing them.

"We need to find someway to protect the people that are still alive. The pod was probably in stasis so we don't have to worry about who's inside for a while," He exclaimed, saddened.

With a nod they got to work.

* * *

The bike flew across the highway.

She'd seen the news flash on the news and more importantly, she'd saw her daughter's face, fine if not a bit dirty from the dirt kick up. She toyed with her gun holster while cutting off another car as she exited the highway.

Blonde hair and jacket billowing in the high wind one could barely hear her whisper.

"I'm coming Erasa..."

* * *

I was not having a good day!

First I was woken up by a bad dream, then that damn mob, then a robbery and it only got worse from there!

And now my supposed boyfriend was using me as a meat shield!

I whipped around as fast as I could and slapped him as hard as possible.

"Get off of me you-you-" I let out a growl of frustration instead of finishing and I stormed off backstage. I knew Videl was there, it was her father's show after all, and I really needed someone right now. I turned back to him. "We're through!" I turned back and stomped behind the curtain (careful to avoid the round... something that had fallen from the sky) to hide and hopefully find a more useful friend to explain what was going on to me.

I never expected three more things to fall from the sky.

I definitely didn't expect them to start making a path using lasers!

* * *

Gohan nodded as people started milling through the path they created. It'd cost the city a lot of money but it would be worth it as long as everyone was safe.

That's when he saw the one person coming into the building, like a fish going against the current. They pushed, pulled, yelled, and threw people that were in their way.

He quickly flashed above her and grabbed her by the collar of her jacket, lifting her above the crowd.

"Uh, Miss, I need you to evacuate the... Launch?"

"Let me get to my daughter! Dumbass! Let me go!" she was flailing her arms around wildly trying to get out of Gohan's grasp.

"Launch what are you doing here?"

The blonde haired teacher opened her eyes and took a good look at her captor, she let out a smirk. "If it isn't Gohan," She ignored his shushing noises."You know where Erasa is?"

Gohan gave up as he slumped his shoulder's. "How'd you know it was me?"

"You're wearing your dad's fighting outfit."

Gohan looked down and sighed. "Whatever... Wait! Erasa's here?"

"Yeah tell me where she is with that weird sensing thingie you can do!" The teacher ordered.

Gohan relented and concentrated for a second before bringing the blonde backstage. "Stay safe. And don't tell her I'm here."

"Gotcha." Launch have him a wink.

He turned around and heard a foreign sound. The pod was starting to open, the gas from the inside was flowing out.

"Stay here!" he said without looking at her and he floated to meet Piccolo and Krillin already at the pod.

Through the smoke all they could see was an inconsistent blob until part of the mass reached out and took shape into two hands pulling itself out.

* * *

Well... That's a chapter... I think. There's a lot going on here that just sort of leads to the fourth and final main, not bad, character... Who is a mystery.

I'll be honest, this is not wine of my better chapters. I'll probably get back to it at a later date, rip it up and post it again.

Anyways, thank you for reading!


End file.
